Behind Closed Doors
by AngelSweetie
Summary: Now that Tohru doesn't recall anything about the Sohmas, she is now living a life filled with pain with her mother's side of the family. There are more hardships to follow as she has been engaged to bewedded with a mysterious, cold man. MUST READ!


Behind Closed Doors  
  
Prologue  
  
Written By: AngelSweetie  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
E-mail: m_angeleyes@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters or story lines. In fact I have absolutely no right for it, but the story plot is purely all mine so back off.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! I absolutely LOVE this anime although the characters look weird, but aside from all that this has got to be one of my favourites! It's a totally cool anime with great Kleenex moments and heart pounding moments too! I haven't seen the last episode yet, in fact I'm only up to episode 20 so this story might be a little different to the actual plot line! This is my first try okay? So don't bag it! Well on with the story!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Behind Closed Doors  
  
Prologue  
  
The room was dark, cold and bleak. The cruel wind was blowing eerily across the unwelcoming room from an opened window which sent the white curtains bellowing shrilly like lost ghosts.  
  
A sobbing person sat at the darkest corner of this room, his dark lavender head huddled into his arms. He wrapped himself into a small tight ball, trying to form some sort of barrier to block out the anguished cries that echoed in his mind, his soul, his heart. He closed his eyes shut trying to let the nightmare end but still it continued. The tormented cries of his loved ones fell one by one as they soon each met their fates that laid in the hands of Akito, the dark and evil cursed man. The dark lavender haired young man lifted an eyelid slowly, afraid to see the nightmare continue. Almost instantly, his dark eyes met the blue ones that he knew so well. The tear stained pools of blue seemed to silently cry out for his help but still he did nothing, fear taking over his logic. He didn't want to see anymore of it and so closed his eyes firmly once again. He began to fade out into his safe haven where nobody close to him was hurt and nobody could hurt him, but the mixture of the different yells and sobbing coming from his fellow Juuniichi members seemed to pierce through the tough barrier that he had accumulated throughout his childhood of pain and suffering. He opened his eyes again and with each heart beat that he felt pounding against his chest, the members of the Cursed soon began to fall one by one. Each of them having their own reasons in protecting the young girl who was suffering at the hands of Akito. They had risked it all. Gambled their own lives in trying to save the one who had once saved them. To loose her was to loose the one thing that each made them feel human.  
  
Every second of it all was just too painful for the young man to bear. Time seemed to be mocking him by going even slower, like as if everything was paused in slow motion. More tears flowed from his cheeks but he failed to notice that they were even there at all. He did; however, seem to see the look of pure sadness within the bright blue eyes that used to hold great cheerful light. The same eyes that sparkled once as they took in a person's exterior but most importantly their interior as well were now closed with tears streaming from them. Her beautiful smile that made a person feel special if directed at them was now clenched together in immeasurable pain. He hated to see what was happening and wished there was a way to help the long haired girl but his fear kept him into place. The curled young man then saw his orange haired rival trying to go up against Akito, the only one left in the battle. But in a matter of minutes he was soon defeated. The lavender haired young man cringed inside holding his ears closed, trying to block out the world but failing undoubtedly.  
  
Between the girl's silent agonizing cries and the pained expressions from his fallen Juuniichi members, he found the strength that he needed to stand. He clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
"Akito, you may stop now. We see your point." He said quietly, his voice filled with acid.  
  
"Are you sure about that Yuki?" he asked, his dark eyes narrowing. "You, the most naïve of them all! Why didn't even help your little girlfriend over here?" He asked as he shook the girl's limp body that he was holding in mid air by her throat.  
  
Yuki clenched his teeth but said nothing.  
  
Akito grinned coldly, "Yes that's right. Your still scared of me. You're still the crying pathetic boy who longed to be healed from the curse. But can't you see Yuki? There is no way out of it!" he bellowed, each word causing his anger to rise.  
  
Yuki stared down at the floor and remained mute for a second then began to speak softly, "But somehow I felt that I was healed."  
  
Akito's eyes opened with shock, "What?"  
  
Yuki nodded and worked up the courage to look Akito right into the eyes, "Being around Tohru was like as if the curse didn't even existed."  
  
Akito laughed maliciously, "Is that so? Well this mere girl will never know of the pain we've been through!" he shook the rigid body again.  
  
Yuki shook his head firmly, "That's not true. She's had just as much hardships as any of us but still she continues to look at life with a smile on her face instead of running away from it." He replied softly, knowing in his heart how very accurate he was.  
  
The dark eyed man looked back at Yuki, undaunted. "Well then mouse. You have a choice here tonight. You can either wipe away Honda Tohru's memories of us or face the consequences. I will kill her." He threatened, his voice holding great promise.  
  
Yuki's face seemed to grow with fright, "Your joking?" he replied calling bluff. But he knew all too well that the man standing in front of him was just as serious. Yuki looked down, tears once again threatening his eyes. He would not show Akito weakness, that's what he wanted.  
  
"Yuki…" came a soft, haggard reply.  
  
Yuki looked up, his lavender eyes falling upon the beautiful pools of blue. One look at them and he knew what he had to do, although he didn't want to do it. "No," Yuki shook his head. Tohru's eyelids fell into a silent painful plea. She was hurting and Yuki knew that it was because of him, he had to end her innocent sufferings one and for all. He turned his attention back at Akito whose face held great hostility about them.  
  
"Wipe away her memory then, but I have nothing to do with it," Yuki replied, hate evident in his soft voice.  
  
Akito's sly grin deepened, "Actually Yuki, you must." He then threw Tohru onto the floor and walked out of the room. "You have two minutes." He's vaporous voice said as he exited.  
  
Yuki looked at Tohru's exhausted frame and felt the deepest hurt panging at his heart.  
  
"Baka mouse!" someone seemed to hiss from his left side, Yuki knew that it was Kyou.  
  
"Please don't do it Yuki-kun." Another voice added. Yuki turned to see the delicate Kisa trying to get up to stop him. "Please don't wipe big sister's memories away." She begged her eyes soon beginning to water. Momiji also finally awoken from his painful slumber, his face scratched and bleeding, "Tohru doesn't deserve it." Was all he could manage to say. Soon everyone in the room, each uttered their own protests even the Mabudachi trio that consisted of the Yuki's older brother, Ayame, Hatori and Shigure.  
  
"Please…everyone," a soft whisper finally came from Tohru's mouth. She was now sitting up with a hand on her throat where Akito had held her.  
  
"To not remember you all will hurt me deeply," her voice growing hoarse, blue eyes now filled with sad tears. "But…but to see you all hurt again like this will hurt me more."  
  
Kisa suddenly burst out crying and limped herself towards the brown haired girl who accepted her with open arms. Soon both of their tears were mixed together. The sight was truly heart breaking. "I will miss you all, never forget that." Tohru whispered lovingly, cradling the small girl in her arms. Kisa shook her head, "No big sister no! I won't let Yuki or Akito take you away!" she screamed into the room.  
  
Momiji started to whimper, Kagura started to cry and Hatsuharu looked away from them all, trying not to show his emotion but clearly inside he too was also crying.  
  
Kyou suddenly stood, holding his sides. "Stupid mouse!" he growled with clenched teeth. He then ran in front of Tohru, stretching his arms wide. "Don't you remember what this girl has done for us? I won't let you do it! I will protect her with all my life!" he yelled, not ashamed anymore of showing his true feelings.  
  
"Kyou-kun, please don't," Tohru said tenderly. Kyou turned around and met blue eyes that seemed to tell him that everything was going to turn out fine and he believed them. She smiled back at him, her tears streaming from her eyes like waterfalls now. She then stood carefully, still cradling Kisa who was, by now, clenching Tohru tightly.  
  
"You have all done enough for me and this how I repay you? By hurting those whom I love the most." She finally said her voice cracking and her brave front breaking as well. She began to cry loudly trying to choke out the words. "When my mother died I never knew about family until I each met you, one by one." She paused, sniffing. "But now look at you all. You're all hurt and this hurts me more than…" she started to cry even harder.  
  
Kyou did the unthinkable, it went against all odds of it happening. He embraced the crying Tohru without turning into a cat. Tohru squeezed him back still crying uncontrollably.  
  
"I love you all and please never for get that, we will meet again and when we do everything will be okay. You will be wiped away in my mind but not my heart…"  
  
The lavender haired boy put his hands at each side of the girl's head. Tears falling onto the floor. He didn't even utter his own goodbye because he knew that it wasn't going to be forever, he was going to protect this girl again from anymore harm, one way or another he will. The long haired girl was looking down avoiding contact from the person she had met who had allowed her to meet everyone else, but then realised that she was going to go with a smile upon her face. She looked up into his tear-filled eyes and smiled at him, her own eyes still watering. Then he smiled back and she knew that everything was going to be alright. "Thank you," she whispered. The last words that he heard coming out of her mouth before he brained wash her. Yuki silently prayed for her then she collapsed. Memories of pain and love collected over the years were wiped away from her mind in a matter of seconds.  
  
More cries of pain came, more sufferings soon followed. Their saviour was gone living a life without them.  
  
Each heart was broken one way or another. Each soul was shattered. Each life was altered.  
  
'You did the right thing Yuki,' the evil voice echoed in his mind.  
  
'I hate you!" said the other.  
  
Disgusted looks came from the other Juuniichi members while the rest wailed loudly, feeling as if a part of them selves had been wiped away.  
  
The lavender haired boy wrapped his head into his arms and finally went back to his blissful safe haven.  
  
'I love you all…'  
  
'Please don't leave me…'  
  
'Don't do it Yuki-kun,'  
  
Words and images replayed in his mind over and over repeatedly that he didn't know whether it was happening again. He was crying like a lost child inside but showed no emotion on the outside. He had to be stronger. No one came to console him, they all hated him. But he knew that if the girl was there, she would have given him that special smile that seemed to make everything better.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how'd you guys like it? Plz R+R! Or email me suggestions and comments much needed! Until next time! 


End file.
